ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Can You? Hello, I don't know if you can do this but my friend "Jeenking " forgot his password, and since he didn't confirm his email, he can't get a new one. Can you verify it to him so that he may log in again? Or is that not within your power? Blalafoon : Please ask him to send us a message describing the issue at . Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well thats the problem, I can't, Whenever he leaves a message he never sees it, meaning that he forgot about his account or something like that. So he really doesn't know about anything that has happened since he lost his password. Blalafoon : Ok -- well its up to him since its his account. Thanks for trying, Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Creator badge Hey i am the creator of the Wiki but i don't have the creator badge on my badge list. Do know whats wrong if so can you fix? Supremegogeta 21:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, Since the badges were turned on after the wiki was created unfortunately the creator badge was properly attributed. We are working on fixing this so that it can be back fixed. Thanks for your patience as we work this out. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ok thank you and when you fix it please tell me. Supremegogeta 21:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) So have you figured it out yet? Supremegogeta 17:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, but fix won't be live til next wednesday. (and if you don't see it then please write me again - sorry!) Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : It's still not working. Supremegogeta 02:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Layout Builder Hello. I went through the "My Tools" section on the bottom bar, and I saw something called he layout builder. However, it in grey and unclickible. When I roll over it it says "This tool is not available on this wiki". Can you fix that? : That is a tool the admins can use here. I recommend getting in touch with them if you want to have access to it. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : But I am an Administrator and beurocrat and it still won't let me. :: Try it now. I just refreshed the setting and it worked for me. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) About the layouts Excuse me, but I made my first layout and let people use it, but when they would use it, no matter how many times we edit the texy box, when we hit publish. It appears as it was before we asses information to it, can you fix this? Blalafoon : Can you provide me with a link? Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) to the layout or to a page with the layout? 21:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like you spotted a bug. Our technical team is now on it. Thanks for your patience while we work this out. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC)